


Reaching Out

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diane thinks about reaching out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt hour 9: Groom

Diane looks across the hallway at where Alicia is sitting at her desk in Will´s old office.

She dreamed about grooming her once, bringing her up in this testosterone-shaped world where being good at your job is hardly ever good enough. 

Things are different now that Will´s gone. They share moments of closeness, but taking over Will´s seat has also changed Alicia. Sometimes Diane notices an emptiness in her face she´s not sure Alicia is aware of. They´re divided more often than united now.

The phone rings, but before she takes the call Diane decides to reach out more often.


End file.
